Boo
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Halloween night, Bella is left alone...that is until she hears a noise upstairs. Alice/Bella femmeslash, set somewhere during Eclipse. Mature audience just to be safe.


**Here's a short one shot of Alice and Bella, and it's holiday themed! I was inspired to write something by the kinds words of a reader, so thank you. And it just so happened that I had a free day today, so I created this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Halloween night.

It's Halloween Night and I'm all alone. Charlie had told me he was working tonight; he always works on Halloween due to pranksters getting out of hand. I knew a few of these said pranksters, but I promised them I wouldn't tell my father who they were.

Edward went hunting, I wish that he could have stayed with me tonight so I wouldn't be so alone, but I could tell that he really needed to go for my own safety.

So here I am, sitting in front of my television all alone, watching old horror movies. I have a bowl of popcorn in front of me, and plenty of coke in the fridge. I don't plan on leaving my house anytime soon.

Every now and then a kid rings the doorbell, and I get up to give them their precious candy. Other than that, it was a quiet night. That was until I heard a creaking noise upstairs.

My head jerked away from the television, and directly to my stairs. I stopped chewing on my popcorn and muted the television.

My heart began beating like a drum in fear that Victoria or some other crazy vampire was up there waiting for me.

Should I go upstairs, or should I wait for whoever it was to come and suck my blood.

My heart slowed when there was no other noise heard after a minute, but as soon as I started to relax I heard a loud, crashing noise.

Whoever was up there was a very clumsy person. Maybe it was Jacob coming through the window; he always makes noise when he is coming my way.

I slowly stood up from my chair, and for some stupid reason decided that I would go check out what the noise was.

Along the way towards the stairs I looked for something to protect myself with. Having nothing better, I grabbed the mop from my kitchen and slowly crept up the stairs.

I reached the top of the stairs and decided that whatever it was that made the noise would be in my room. I tip toed towards my room, and the door was shut as it usually is.

I stood there silently for a minute, waiting to hear any noise, and nothing happened. I relaxed just a second, and then I turned the handle of my door. I pushed the door open with the mop, and stood back to see if anything would jump out at me. Nothing came out, and just to be sure, I poked the mop into the darkness of my room. I didn't poke anybody, and decided to go further into my room.

Wind swept around my body as I noticed the moon shining through my open window.

So someone had come inside, but whom?

I heard a shuffling coming from my desk, and my eyes immediately fell upon a bird that was flapping its wings wildly in an attempt to escape my room. I relaxed and lowered my mop slightly. The bird had knocked over one of my coffee mugs, and I began to think that it was the wind that blew my window open, and not a person.

I walked over towards the bird, and tried to push it in the direction of my window. It chirped loudly, and it finally found my open window and flew out as fast as it could. I looked out my window, and watched the bird fly away in the light of the full moon.

My muscles relaxed, and I let out a deep breath. I shut my eyes for a minute, and laughed at how silly I seemed to be acting.

I then turned around to go back downstairs, but was cut off by a person.

"Boo" the creature said softly, and that's when I began to scream.

I picked up my mop, and swung it at them, but they caught the mop in their hand right before it hit them.

I let go of the mop immediately, and dashed for my bedroom door. The monster was too quick, they reached the door before me, and slammed it shut, blocking my way.

I couldn't tell who it was in the dark, I hadn't seen their face.

I backed away from the door and the creature crept closer towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked it quietly. I hit the side of my bed, and could move no further.

The creature paused before it came into the moonlight, before I could see it. And then the person slowly lowered their head, until I could see their face. Alice was staring directly at me with a wide smile on her face, and I just stared back at her stupidly.

"I vant to suck your blood!" Alice said in a cheesy accent. Then she burst into laughter as I continued to stare back at her in shock.

It only took a few seconds to come back to my senses and realize that Alice had played a practical joke on me. I grabbed my chest, and let out a deep sigh in relief.

Alice continued laughing as I caught my breath.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?" I said between breaths.

"It's Halloween; I had to pull a prank on you." Alice calmed down from laughing.

"You don't know how much that scared me. I thought you were Victoria!" I started to get angry that Alice did that to me, she should know better.

Alice had stopped laughing immediately, and came to sit by my side.

She tried to reach out and touch my shoulder, but I moved away from her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should have known that it was a bad time to pull a prank on you. I guess my holiday spirit got the best of me."

"You should have known better." I repeated, and looked away from her. Goosebumps began to show on my skin, and I shivered from the breeze still blowing through my room.

Alice reached out and hugged me tight before I could get away. Her forehead rested against me, and her mouth was close to my ear. I felt her hand slowly creep up my back, and it made my stomach twist.

"I'm sorry Bella. Can I do anything to make up for my carelessness?" She whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and relaxed from her touch. What she had whispered made my stomach twist even more. I couldn't answer her truthfully, what I wanted from her was something that she would never do. She was in love with Jasper, but I had loved her for quite sometime.

"You could stay the night with me, and protect me from all the scary monsters." I said in a childish voice.

"But Bella, I'm a scary monster." Alice replied.

"True, but I know you wouldn't hurt me. And trust me, you're not scary." I turned my head and looked in her eyes for the first time tonight.

"There are those beautiful eyes." Alice smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"And if you don't think I'm scary, then what just happened? You tried to attack me with a mop." Alice began to laugh once again.

I looked back at the mop that was now lying on the floor, and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"It's all I had to protect myself."

"Your father is a cop; doesn't he have guns around the house?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I never thought about that. And if I did have the gun in my hand when you scared me, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Very true, I'm glad you didn't shoot me."

"Me too." I replied.

"So Bella, since I'm staying the night, what are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well I was watching some old horror movies downstairs if you want to do that?" I asked.

Alice faked a yawn and replied, "That's boring, what else do you want to do?"

I pushed her playfully, but she didn't move. "I don't know. I hadn't had anything else planned."

"How about we make a jack o lantern?" Alice suggested.

"Do you have the pumpkin?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, I carry pumpkins with me all the time." Alice said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and she continued, "I can go get one. I'll be back in one minute." And with that Alice sat up, and jumped out of my window.

While I waited, I went downstairs and carefully pulled out a carving knife. I turned around, only to have Alice standing behind me once again.

I jumped back, and pulled the knife away from her.

"Sorry Alice." I replied.

"It's alright Bella, but you had better give me the knife." Alice stepped forward, and was a mere inch away from me. She reached down for my hand, and slowly took the knife from me. Her hand remained on mine as she examined the detail of my skin. Her delicate fingers traced my life line along my hand, and I relaxed from her touch.

In an instant, she snapped out of her trance, and pulled me along with her to my kitchen table. Here is where the pumpkin sat.

"That was fast. Where did you get it from?" I asked her curiously.

"I took it from your neighbor's house." Alice said.

"You stole their pumpkin?"

"They weren't going to use it anyway." Alice said innocently.

I shrugged my shoulders, and sat down beside Alice as she studied the pumpkin.

"What kind of face do you want?" She asked me.

"A scary one." I said.

"Okay, I think it's best if I do the cutting. You can help take out the seeds."

"Oh, you get to do the fun part and I'm stuck with the gross seeds."

"Now you wouldn't want to cut yourself, and have me make a terrible mess in your kitchen, would you?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"Good girl. Now help me get the seeds." Alice said as the top of the pumpkin was cut out.

I helped her with the seeds, and then watched quietly as she began to carve out the face.

"Why are you so quiet?" Alice asked me as she was cutting.

"I'm always quiet Alice, you know that." I replied.

"You shouldn't be quiet around me though. You can tell me anything."

"I know I can." I replied quickly.

I could tell her everything, except how I have been feeling about her lately.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked me.

"You" I replied without thinking. I mentally slapped myself after I had said this.

"Really, what about me?" Alice asked interested.

"I'm just amazed." I said quietly.

"With what?" Alice laughed as she pulled out one of the eyes to the jack o lantern.

"Everything…you're so perfect, and I'm the exact opposite." I shuffled uncomfortably in my chair.

"Don't say that Bella, it isn't true." She took her eyes away from the pumpkin to look at me.

"It is true; you have everything I have ever wanted. You're beautiful, smart, confident, outgoing…and you're fearless."

"You have all of those qualities Bella, and you're only human. It's normal for you to be afraid."

"If I were like you I wouldn't need to be afraid." I replied.

"You mean a vampire?" Alice asked.

"Yes, if Edward would just change me already. I wouldn't have to live in fear."

"If I could change you Bella, I would have a long time ago. And just because we're immortal, doesn't mean we're void of emotion. I get scared plenty of times." Alice admitted, as she picked up the knife and continued to cut out the face of the pumpkin.

"What do you have to be afraid of?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid for you. You're so delicate and fragile. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you, I need to protect you."

"Change me, and you wouldn't have to worry about it." I said.

"You're right. If you were one of us, it would take a lot of the fear away." Alice agreed.

"Then why don't you do it?" I asked.

"Do you know what Edward would do if he found out I changed you?" Alice asked.

"No, but I don't think it would hurt you much." I said.

"I can't do it Bella. I'm leaving that up to him to do."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, and you love him. I'm just the sister." Alice was doing the final touches on the jack o lantern.

"You're more than Edwards's sister Alice. You know I love you too." I touched her elbow lightly, and she looked at me.

"And I love you too Bella." Alice said seriously. I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was a deep meaning to the words that she had just spoken to me. Perhaps she shared some of the feelings I had towards her?

My stomach twisted, and I smiled softly at her.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Alice turned her attention back towards the pumpkin.

"What do you think?" Alice asked me, and she turned the pumpkin in my direction.

"Wow that looks really scary." I stared at it for a moment.

Alice smiled, and then grabbed a candle and lit it. Gently, she set it in the jack o lantern, and turned off the kitchen light.

I sat up in the darkness, and felt my way around for Alice. I had my hand extended when I felt her body, and a soft lump. My hand immediately tried to move away when I realized I was touching her breast, but her hand caught mine and pulled me closer to her.

I was pushed into her body, and she held me tightly against her.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Shh…" She replied quietly, and cupped her hand around the back of my neck. Slowly she pushed my head closer towards hers until our lips met.

I closed my eyes softly, and my hand moved towards her waist. I pushed her torso closer to where there was no space left between us.

Alice moved her lips slowly against mine, and I followed her lead. Her hands trailed slowly down my back, sending shivers down my spine.

And then she stopped. She removed her lips from mine, and her hands fell to her side.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on, and she had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me." She said quietly.

I breathed out heavily, and searched for her face in the darkness. I found it glowing against the candle light, and she was looking down.

"Alice, tell me what made you do that." I asked her quietly.

"It's just that you're so beautiful, and I've been having such strange feelings for you lately." Alice told me honestly.

"What kind of feelings?" I asked.

"Romantic feelings." She barely whispered.

I reached out for her hand in the darkness, and grasped it tightly.

"You don't need to be sorry Alice. I've wanted to kiss you for so long now, and I've just had my chance." I smiled sadly.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes, I've loved you for a very long time, in more than a friendly way."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Alice replied, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I sure would like to kiss you again." I admitted.

"So would I." Alice smiled, and leaned in again to kiss me.

Our lips met once more, and my hands went back to her body. She held me tightly against her as she practically lifted me off the floor. I continued to hold on to her as I felt her mouth open. I opened mine along with hers, and felt her cool tongue dance around my mouth.

A few minutes later she broke our make out session, and looked at me with longing eyes.

"Would you like to go to your bedroom?" Alice asked me quietly.

"You naughty vampire, I would love to." Lust had driven me this far, and I wanted to go all the way.

Alice hoisted me up against her hip, and my legs wrapped around her as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom.

She managed to shut my door behind us, and walked me to the edge of my bed.

My body slowly rested against my bed, and Alice had crawled on top of me.

Gently she grabbed the bottom of my shirt, and pulled up slowly on it. I lifted my body up so she could get it off with ease.

I lowered myself back down, and Alice began to kiss my chest. Delicately she tugged at my bra, and it unhooked.

She lifted back up, and my bra lifted with her.

I reached for the hem of her shirt, but was short. She saw what I was trying to do, and took her shirt off for me.

I smiled when I saw what was hiding beneath her clothes.

"Bra" I said, and she understood because within the next second her bra was falling to the floor.

I licked my lips, and felt myself becoming wet.

Her hands traveled to the button of my jeans, and they were undone. Alice sat up quickly and I lifted my butt in the air as my jeans traveled down my legs and onto the floor.

"Nice panties" Alice smiled when she looked at me.

I looked down, and noticed that I happened to be wearing one of my rare pair of sexy underwear, black lace.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Although I think they would look better lying on the floor." Alice's hand then moved inside the waistband of my panties, and gently tugged down. My butt lifted up once more, and I was exposed completely.

Alice sat besides me, only wearing her jeans, and her eyes traveled over my entire body. I felt embarrassed, but at the same time turned on.

Her hand rested on my stomach, and her mouth moved towards my breast. Her tongue was magic, or at least that's what I thought. The moment her tongue touched me, I was sent a jolt of pleasure right to my center.

She removed her mouth, and stared at me with loving eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked me.

"Yes, please do. I need you." I replied softly.

She smiled and nodded.

"But before you do, please take off your jeans. I'm dying to see what you've been keeping from me."

Alice laughed softly and said, "Okay"

I watched her pants drop to her ankles, and then her panties were next. I was almost afraid to look up at her; I knew she was going to be beautiful.

I dared myself to look, and once I did, I let out a gasp.

"You're divine." I whispered, and she crawled back on top of me.

"Thank you" She replied before she kissed me.

I felt her hands travel south of the border, and she touched me in that special place. I took a deep breath when she did so, and she just laughed in my ear.

"We're going to have an amazing night together Bella." Alice whispered before she continued to touch me.

That's when my moaning began.

…

The next morning I woke to something cold touching my face.

"Bella" Alice whispered.

I smiled, and opened my eyes slowly to see her looking lovingly back at me.

"Good morning Alice." I said in a raspy tone.

"Good morning my Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"From the sleep I got, yes." I smiled, remembering that we were up most of the night.

"That's good. I just needed to wake you, because Edward and the rest of my family are coming back soon."

"Oh" I said sadly.

"I know" Alice replied.

"What are we going to do about them?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure Bella, but for now let's not worry about it, we can keep our love a secret for now. I'll know when the right time comes to tell them." Alice told me.

"Okay, I trust you Alice."

"Thank you" Alice said, as she sat up and began to get dressed.

I did the same as her, and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

While I was in my bathroom, I heard whispers coming from my room, so I walked back out and found Edward smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hello Edward." I said.

"Hello Bella, did you have a good time with Alice?" He asked me.

"You know Alice, she always makes things fun." I smiled, and Alice laughed.

"That's good to hear Bella." Edward smiled, and everything went back to the way it was.

At least for now…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so maybe you hate me for not adding more sex details, or maybe you love me for keeping it somewhat classy. Either way, it is what it is, Happy Halloween people.**


End file.
